The present invention relates to a ski structure.
The same Applicant is also the proprietor of U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,069, granted on Feb. 16, 1988 and assumed to be included herein by reference, which claims a self-steering ski structure with gradual absorption of stresses, the peculiarity whereof consists in that it is constituted by one or more elements for resting on the snow which are possibly arranged in front of one another and have one end directed slightly upwardly.
At least two removable supports are associable with said elements, and both supports are connected to a plate by means of a lever device which has conventional means for dampening vibrations and stresses. For a better understanding of the conventional means for dampening vibration and how they are interconnected with the rest of the structure to provide the dampening function, reference should be made to the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,069, incorporated herein by reference. In particular, one of said supports comprises a conventional means for converting into a rotary motion a pressure exerted proximate to the lateral edge of said plate. For a better understanding of the conventional means for converting into a rotary motion a pressure exerted proximate to the edge of the plate, as well as its specific structure and a description of how it is interconnected with the rest of the structure, reference should again be made to the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,069, incorporated herein by reference. However, said self-steering ski also has, among its various advantages, the disadvantage of being bulky and difficult to carry. Secondly, a change in direction imparted to the front snow resting element is not followed immediately and in the same manner by the rear snow resting element, giving the skier a feeling of imperfect grip on the snow.